Arma radiologica
250px|thumb|Esplosione convenzionale, compatibile con un'arma radiologica Sono chiamate armi radiologiche tutte le armi che sono designate a spargere materiale radioattivo con l'intento di incapacitare, uccidere e causare danni ad una città o ad una nazione. Sono conosciute anche come "bombe sporche" poiché non sono vere e proprie armi nucleari e non hanno lo stesso potenziale distruttivo. Usano invece esplosivi convenzionali per spargere materiale radioattivo, spesso scorie radioattive delle centrali nucleari o rifiuti radioattivi di origine ospedaliera. È stato ipotizzato che questo tipo di arma possa essere impiegata da gruppi terroristici per provocare panico e vittime in aree densamente popolate, oppure per rendere inutilizzabili dei territori per lunghi periodi, a meno di non effettuare bonifiche molto costose. L'efficacia di una tale arma dipende molto dalla qualità della fonte di radiazioni utilizzata. In particolare gli effetti sono influenzati da fattori come: energia e tipo di radiazioni, tempo di dimezzamento, dimensione dell'esplosione, disponibilità, protezioni, trasportabilità e caratteristiche ambientali. I radioisotopi che rappresentano un maggiore pericolo sono: * Cesio-137 * Cobalto-60 * Americio-241 * Californio-252 * Iridio-192 * Plutonio-238 * Stronzio-90 * Radio Storia Storicamente, il primo riferimento ad armi radiologiche è in un memo del 1943 di Leslie Groves, del Progetto Manhattan. In relazione ad un rapporto intitolato "Use of Radioactive Materials as a Military Weapon", il memo affermava che: :« Come un gas per utilizzo militare il materiale potrebbe ... essere inalato. L'ammontare necessario per provocare la morte ad una persona che inala il materiale è estremamente piccolo. stato stimato che un milionesimo di grammo che si accumula nel corpo di una persona sarebbe fatale. Non sono noti metodi di trattamento per un tale avvelenamento... Non può essere individuato dai sensi; Può essere distribuito sotto forma di polvere o fumo così finemente polverizzato da permeare il filtro di una maschera antigas standard in quantità sufficienti per essere estremamente pericoloso... »Originale: As a gas warfare instrument the material would ... be inhaled by personnel. The amount necessary to cause death to a person inhaling the material is extremely small. It has been estimated that one millionth of a gram accumulating in a person's body would be fatal. There are no known methods of treatment for such a casualty.... It cannot be detected by the senses; It can be distributed in a dust or smoke form so finely powdered that it will permeate a standard gas mask filter in quantities large enough to be extremely damaging.... :« I materiali radioattivi possono essere usati ... Per rendere le aree evacuate inabitabili; Per contaminare piccole aree critiche come stazioni ferroviarie e aeroporti; Come gas radioattivo velenoso per causare vittime tra le truppe; Contro grandi città, per promuovere il panico e provocare vittime tra le popolazioni civili »Originale: Radioactive warfare can be used ... To make evacuated areas uninhabitable; To contaminate small critical areas such as rail-road yards and airports; As a radioactive poison gas to create casualties among troops; Against large cities, to promote panic, and create casualties among civilian populations. :« Le aree contaminate dalle polveri e i fumi radioattivi rimarrebbero pericolose finché si possono mantenere concentrazioni sufficientemente elevate del materiale... esso potrebbe essere mescolato come polvere fine dal terreno dai venti, dal movimento dei veicoli e le truppe, ecc., e costituirebbe un potenziale pericolo per molto tempo. »Originale: Areas so contaminated by radioactive dusts and smokes, would be dangerous as long as a high enough concentration of material could be maintained.... they can be stirred up as a fine dust from the terrain by winds, movement of vehicles or troops, etc., and would remain a potential hazard for a long time. :« Questi materiali potrebbero anche essere predisposti per essere introdotti nel corpo tramite ingestione anziché inalazione. I pozzi e le riserve potrebbero essere contaminati o il cibo avvelenato con un effetto simile a quello derivante dall'inalazione di polveri o fumo. Una produzione di quattro giorni potrebbe contaminare un milione di galloni di acqua in una estensione tale che un litro di acqua bevuta in un giorno probabilmente causerebbe una incapacità completa o morte nell'arco di un mese. »Originale: These materials may also be so disposed as to be taken into the body by ingestion instead of inhalation. Reservoirs or wells would be contaminated or food poisoned with an effect similar to that resulting from inhalation of dust or smoke. Four days production could contaminate a million gallons of water to an extent that a quart drunk in one day would probably result in complete incapacitation or death in about a month's time. Utilizzo Un possibile modo per disperdere del materiale radioattivo consiste nell'uso di una cosiddetta bomba sporca, costituita da materiale radioattivo che viene disperso tramite l'uso di esplosivo convenzionale. Le bombe sporche non fanno parte delle armi nucleari, che invece usano una fissione nucleare a catena innescata da una massa critica di materiale fissile o dalla fusione di atomi leggeri come l'idrogeno. Laddove le armi nucleari creano grandi perdite immediatamente dopo l'esplosione, le bombe sporche provocano subito dopo l'esplosione quantità minime di vittime. Alcuni tipi di bombe all'idrogeno possono però venire arricchite con materiale radioattivo pesante, combinando gli effetti devastanti dell'arma nucleare con gli effetti nocivi dell'arma radiologica; tale materiale, infatti, pur non prendendo parte alla reazione e quindi non contribuendo al potere detonante, aumenta sensibilmente la biotossicità della bomba contribuendo a generare un fallout più radioattivo. Le armi radiologiche non si affidano dunque ad un ordigno particolare, ma possono anche disperdere il materiale radioattivo attraverso la catena alimentare o l'acqua. Questi metodi, che sono molto efficaci, pongono tuttavia gli stessi problemi che si presentano nell'uso delle armi chimiche. Terrorismo nucleare Attualmente esiste un dibattito riguardante la possibilità e la convenienza per i terroristi di utilizzare un'arma del genere. Molti esperti credono che una bomba sporca del tipo che i terroristi più probabilmente potrebbero costruire danneggerebbe solo alcune centinaia di persone e non sarebbe molto più letale rispetto ad un'arma convenzionale o una chimica. D'altra parte poche sarebbero le vittime risultanti dall'esplosione iniziale, perché i materiali emettitori di raggi alfa e beta devono essere inalati o ingeriti per danneggiare profondamente il corpo umano (altrimenti il danno si limita quasi soltanto alla pelle). Il materiale emettitore di raggi gamma e così radioattivo (cosa che lo rende rilevabile) che non può essere trasportato e dispiegato senza avvolgerlo con una quantità considerevole di materiale (piombo) che faccia da scudo ai raggi, fatto che renderebbe molto pesante l'ordigno, non trasportabile in aereo, e molto pesante all'interno di un'auto. Inoltre, prima dell'esplosione il materiale schermante dovrà essere rimosso, a meno che lo scudo sia rimosso poco prima della detonazione. Inoltre, è improbabile la possibilità che i terroristi trasformino la sostanza radioattiva in un gas oppure un aerosol radioattivo senza un complesso lavoro chimico per ottenere lo scopo http://news.illinois.edu/gentips/02/07dirtybomb.html. Nonostante questo, disponendo ad esempio di polvere di uranio impoverito metallico, e combinandolo in una bomba con elementi in fosforo, il tutto contenuto entro tubi pieni di benzina, facendo detonare dell'esplosivo attorno ad una bombola di ossigeno in pressione circondata dal materiale, si otterrebbe una deflagrazione fortissima e caldissima, che spargerebbe il materiale radioattivo in fiamme per molti ettari. L'effetto dominante sarebbe un danno morale ed economico a causa del panico causato da un tale incidente. D'altra parte, alcuni medici pensano che il danno bioogico, quantizzabile in morti e feriti possa essere molto più severo. Questo è il parere di Peter D. Zimmerman (King's College London) che riesaminarono l'incidente di Goiânia, in qualche modo comparabile.http://hps.org/documents/RDD_report.pdf Dirty Bombs: The Threat Revisited in Defense Horizons, Feb. 2004, a publication of the National Defense University e lo resero noto al pubblico in una fiction prodotta dalla BBC, trasmessa negli Stati Uniti d'America dalla PBS.http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/dirtybomb/ Dirty Bomb Questo programma mostrava come l'utilizzo di una schermatura possa essere utilizzato per minimizzare il rischio di essere scoperti. Usi militari Questo tipo di arma è largamente considerata come inefficace militarmente per una nazione e molto difficilmente verrebbe utilizzata dalle forze armate. Infatti, l'uso di una tale arma è inutile per una forza di occupazione, poiché renderebbe inabitabile l'area e rallenterebbe l'avanzata dell'esercito. Inoltre, analogamente alle armi biologiche, queste armi potrebbero impiegare giorni per iniziare ad agire sulle forze nemiche, e darebbero al nemico il tempo di contrattaccare. Note Voci correlate * Armi di distruzione di massa * Armi nucleari * Radioattività * Terrorismo nucleare Collegamenti esterni * Bibliografia annotata per i Radiological Dispersal Devices (RDD) dalla Alsos Digital Library for Nuclear Issues Categoria:Minaccia Radiologica